Road to Grandview
by bookofshadows888
Summary: The Winchester brothers while travelling to Grandview found someone that need their help. What they don't know is that they are the ones who need help.Ghost Whisperer x-over in later chapters Charmed. DeanxPaige
1. Road problems

**This is my first story so I hope you all like it. I don't own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer.**

Dean was driving the Impala and Sam was reading dad's journal. "What's the name of the town we are going?" asked Dean.

"It's called Grandview, the Dad journal says it's famous for its supernatural occurrences" Sam answered.

"Like what?" Dean said impatiently.

"Ghosts. This town it's full of ghost appearances, and there is no Hellmouth under it"

"You must be joking…"

"Look there is someone over there that needs help" Sam pointed to the window and they saw that a car had crashed against a tree. They jumped out the Impala and went help the woman that was in car. When they got there they heard she saying "It's not my time grandmother" She then fainted"

"What was she saying, before she fainted" asked Sam "Something about that wasn't her time". They then placed she on the floor she seemed ok, she just had some bruises "She is hot" Dean said with a smile on his lips. "Is that the only thing you care?" said Sam bored.

"Thanks, but I'm married" she said laughing. They helped her getting up while Sam said "I'm Sam this is Dean, my brother" she then looked serious to place next to them while she said "I'm Melinda Gordon"

**I hope you liked my first story. I am not sure if I am going to be able to update soon its exams time in my country. Please no flames or I but fire on the next chapters and won't write again.**


	2. Road death

**I hope you liked my last chapter. This one is Melinda POV. I don't own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer.**

"You know you must go to the light" I said to the ghost next to me inside my car "The guy who killed you is on jail and your grandmother is better now". The girl ghost went to the light. But I didn't see the tree in my front and then crashed. I then saw the light and my grandmother but I said that wasn't my time.

"She is hot" some guy said. _Men _I thought, I then notice that I was on the floor "Thanks, but I'm married" I then saw a woman ghost next to them. She was wearing a nightgown and was covered with ashes. "I'm Sam this is Dean, my brother" one of the boys said but I was paying attention to the ghost that said "You can see me, they are my sons can you help them?" I nodded my head while I said "I'm Melinda Gordon"

"Do you need a ride?" the tallest one asked "Yes, thanks I live in Grandview" I answered "You are lucky, that's there we are going". I then entered in their car, an old Impala. But when I got inside I cold fell thousands of different ghost energies "They are hunters since my death" the ghost said almost crying "They have hunted all there live, my name is Mary Winchester". "How can I help them?" I whispered "Tell them the truth, it won't be the worse story that they heard"

I took a long breath and said "So how long do you two hunt demons?"

**Hate it, love it. Just post a ****review please. No flames.**__


	3. Road fight

**I Supernatural and Ghost Whisperer don't belong to me.**

"So how long do you two hunt demons?"

Dean stopped the car and Sam grabbed a gun and asked "How do you know that?" "Your mother told me" Melinda said calmly. "Our mother died when we were kids" Dean answered, his eyes were full of hate. "I'm sorry, but she is where"

"You are lying" Dean said screamed. "You must be a witch" Sam said more calm than Dean "Tell them that you know about their father and the Colt" said Mary. "She is talking about your father and…" but Dean interrupted her "And the Colt, that's what you want to bad we lost it". Melinda was almost losing her patience "I'm no witch and I don't know what the Colt is!" "But how do know that name? Sam said that, he seemed to believe her. "I told you, your mother. Her name is Mary Winchester right" "Don't say her name witch" Dean was almost crying he couldn't stand hearing that witch talking about their mother. "I don't think that she is a witch Dean" Sam said "Prove it!"

"Cristo" Sam said "What was that for?" Melinda asked but they didn't seem to pay attention. "So is this god for you?" "I don't know…" Dean was talking until Sam interrupted him "I think is better for us to talk this in a better place".

"Let's go to my house" Melinda answered.

**I hope you like****d. No flames.**


	4. Road cry

**Sorry, I had lots of personal problems. I don't own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer.**

They were going to Melinda house when Sam asked "So what's your story" "It´s a long one" Melinda answered. "Try us" said Dean more calm now but he still had an angry tune.

"Well I can see death people" Melinda said "Wasn't that one already used" Dean said with is mouth full of sarcasm. _I hate sixth sense_ Melinda thought "I know that, I help ghosts crossing the line" "How do you do that?" Sam asked. "I just have to discover what making them stay, my grandmother told me everything" "So you were talking to her before you fainted?" "Yes, that's the second time I saw the light"

"Now it's your turn" Melinda said but none of them answered. "I was killed by a demon, when they were still kids" Mary's ghost said crying but she continued "My husband raised them as hunters after that" She them disappeared. "She told me your story" Melinda said crying. "Now you understand why don't talk about that" Dean said also crying. "Is that your house?" Sam asked he also had tears rolling throw is face. "Yes" that was all that Dean needed to hear to stop the car. 


	5. Road silence

**I don't own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer.**

When they entered inside the house Melinda's mobile phone started to rang. "Jim, sorry if I didn't listen to your others calls, I am having a ghost issue" Melinda said. "I was expecting that, I am not going home this night there was an accident at the highway" Jim said. "Okay honey I am also going to have a long a night" she said before turning the mobile phone off.

"Sorry, for that" Melinda said but they seemed paying more attention to the house. "How can you a have supernatural live and still be married and have a house like this?" Sam asked "You two had a hell of a life, from what your mother told me". But that statement only annoyed them.

Melinda decided let the boys alone and she went do some coffee. When she got back Dean asked in a sad tune "Is she still here?" "Sorry, but I haven't seen her for a while" she answered while she was offering them coffee.

"Look at the time we should be searching for a motel to stay!" Sam said when he noticed that the sunset had already ended. "**No,** are you crazy you can stay here tonight!" "We don't want to cause you any troubles" Dean said. "I have spare rooms and besides if your mother comes back I will be here to help you". "If you say so" they both said at the same time.


	6. Road fire

**I don't own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer.**

Melinda decided to let the brothers alone for a while and went making dinner. Sam was searching in his laptop and Dean was watching TV, but none of them was really paying attention.

"Do you think she is like, Missouri?" Dean asked "I don't think so, Melinda isn't like Missouri I think their abilities are different" Sam answered. He them noticed what Dean was watching "Are you watching Oprah?". He changed channel and said "I was only zapping!". "Right" Sam said with a grin in his face.

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**" Melinda's scream came from the kitchen. They both jumped and run to the kitchen. "What happen?" they said both at the same time. "I saw your mother again" she said in a whisper. "You saw her burning right?" Sam asked. "How do you know that?" Melinda asked surprised. "We are used to see her burning" Dean said.

Melinda started to serve dinner "I hope you like macaroni with cheese". When they started having dinner Dean asked "How you can be calm after seeing someone burning" with that statement she stop eating crossed her arms in her chest and said "After all the crap I watched my full live that was the calmest one" she them restarted eating her food. Dean and Sam kept looking at until she raised her eyebrows witch made them start their dinner.

**I will only post a new chapter if you submit at least one review. I need to know if I am going well with this fic.**


	7. Road pain

**I don't own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

During dinner Dean was trying to remind the few years of his childhood that were normal._ Nothing, I got nothing I barely remember mum _he thought to himself.

"There is any problem Dean?" Melinda asked.

"No, I am just trying to remember what's to have a normal childhood" Dean answered. All this ghost story was making him miserable.

"Coming back from school and go play with our friends while our mum is making dinner" she said in a dreamy and sad tune _I never really had that _she thought _I was busier helping the death ones._

Sam started to punch the table "Why, why did this had to happen to us?" he was crying.

"Sam calm down…" Dean was saying.

"**You had four years of a normal life I got nothing, if wasn't photos would never know how mum looks**" Sam was crying, all this feelings were buried for a long time but now they were emerging.

"**You left us to go to college**" Dean was also crying and screaming.

"**For what, for you return during one night and when I got back The Demon killed Jessica**" _Jessica_ thinking about her was like being stabbed.

"**You two stop it"** this time was Melinda who was screaming.

"You have no idea for what we passed" Sam said he was calmer now.

"I think I have an idea, but you two have no idea what's to have people calling you crazy when you are only trying to help their death relatives to cross the line" _There I said it_ .

"Sorry if you had to listen to this" Sam said.

"There is no problem I understand you two I am going to prepare your rooms" she said while she left.

"Bitch" said Dean

"Jerk" said Sam

That was the only thing Melinda heard before going upstairs.

**I hope you all like but if you want more you know the rule. I need reviews. **


	8. Road child

I don't own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer

**I don't own ****Supernatural, Ghost Whisperer and in this chapter Charmed.**

When the brothers waked up, Melinda was already up. They both went downstairs.

"Good morning sleepy beauties" she said while preparing the breakfast.

"Good morning" they both said that half waken half asleep.

"Eggs?" she asked.

"Sure" Dean answered.

"Can I make you question?" Sam asked.

"Of course" se answered while she gave the eggs to Dean.

"You help spirits to cross the line, but how did you learned about demons and all the stuff that we deal with" Sam asked.

"I once helped a group of sisters that did the same you two do" she answered.

"Sisters!?" Dean said thinking with is low brain.

"Are you able to think about anything else?" Sam said rolling his eyes.

"The younger one is just like you" Melinda said laughing.

"Really!" Sam said surprised.

"Yes, her older sisters used to say what you just said" Melinda said already crying for laughing so much.

"What's her name and where she lives?" Dean said sounding interested on her.

"She lives in San Francisco" she said trying to remember.

"And what's her name?" Dean said already getting impatient.

"Paige Mathews" she answered.

"A thin and short brunet" Dean said also trying to remember "But she had no sisters".

"No she is their half-sister, they only found her after their sister death" Melinda explained.

With that Dean laughed.

"You already slept with her" Sam said rolling his eyes for the second time that day.

"Yes, but it was many years ago" Dean explained "She was my first".

"Too much information" Melinda while she left the room.

Dean was sad during the rest of the breakfast.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"I really liked her but" Dean said but he couldn't end.

"But what Dean, I am your brother you can tell me" Sam said getting concerned.

"Our parents didn't want us to be together" Dean said sadly.

"You must be joking, Dad didn't want you two to be together" Sam said confused.

"Dad said she was spoiled brat and that I would ruin her live" Dean answered but he seamed to pay more attention to his shoes.

With that Sam place his hand on his brother shoulder "What happen next?" he asked concerned.

"Her parents said I was a bad influence, so we planed to run way together" Dean answered but Sam couldn't see his face.

"But her parents died in car accident" Melinda said while she entered the kitchen and sited next to Dean.

"After the funeral, she said that it was better to us break up but we slept together that night, I left a note the next morning and got out of her live" Dean said with a tear rolling from his eye.

"We can go see her after this if you want" Sam said trying to cheer up his brother.

"No I left her life for good ten years ago, Sam" Dean said trying to sound happier but he was falling miserably "Besides what I am going to tell her"

_Ten years _thought Melinda and her mind flew to the day she left the manor. In the days before she saw things that she only thought to exist in nightmares.

_Melinda was in_ _the living room with Piper and Phoebe. Paige finally decided to go live in the manor, she in that exact moment was re-decorating old Prue's room._

"_Come see it" Paige cheered voice come upstairs._

_They all went__ to see the room. Piper and Phoebe entered the room but Melinda stayed outside. She them saw a young boy running throw the hallway._

"_Mum I love my new room" the young boy said while Paige hugged him. _

"_That's good Mike" Paige said laughing._

_Latter that day Mike was playing outside while the girls were having coffee everything was going ok until a question destroyed the moment._

"_Who is the father Paige?" Piper asked looking directly at Paige eyes._

_Paige started to cry and said "Does it matter?"_

"_Paige you are our sister you can tell us" Phoebe said while she gave a tissue to Paige and looked to Piper with murdering eyes._

_With that she took her photo from her wallet and showed it to her sisters. It was Paige and dark haired boy in a carnival when they were in late teens._

"_You are good picking them" said Phoebe and with that Paige stop crying._

"_I know he looks though but he is just big teddy bear" Paige said that with a sad smile._

"_What happen?" Melinda asked. _

"_Our parents didn't want us to be together so we planed to run way. But my adoptive parents died in a car accident I only survived because I orbed out the car before the crash" Paige said that and the same time she was trying to contain her tears._

"_Go on" Piper said with __her hand on her sister shoulder._

"_I told him that it was better to us if we break up, but we ended making love that night. I woke up the next morning with note on my nightstand saying that what we did was a mistake and that he didn't want to ruin my life" Paige said looking to the photo in a search for energy to tell the story._

"_And nine moths after that Mike came to the world" Piper said._

"_We can search him if you want" said Phoebe._

_With that Paige looked to window to see her son playing outside "I tried to find him for five years and all I know is that he never stays much time in the same place. Mike is the closest thing I__ have from him._

"Earth calls Melinda" Dean said

"Are you ok?" Sam asked

"I am fine, I was just trying to remember something" Melinda said quickly _I can't tell him that, it would kill him_ "Are you better Dean?"

"I am" Dean said _Liar _he taught.

"Look at the time I should be at the store right now" Melinda when she looked at her watch.

"You work at a store" Sam asked.

"Better I own one antic store. Do you two want to see it?" she said. _They weren't expecting that one _she taught.

"Sure, I can se if I find anything that would help us during hunts" Sam said.

**I hope you all liked, but Dean and Paige story I might tell another time but for now in this fic there will nothing else about that. No flames. **


	9. Road end

**I don't own any of the shows in this fic.**

"This place is awesome!" Sam said when they entered Melinda's store.

"That's music to my hears" Melinda said smiling but she notice that Dean was still sad about Paige.

"Sam, why don't you go see if you can find anything that can help you two in the hunts" Melinda said.

"Ok" he said while going to the back of the store.

Melinda waited until he was far enough to say "Dean you should go see her"

"No I already told I left her life for good ten years ago" Dean said _That was the biggest mistake of my life._

"She talked about you" Melinda said smiling to Dean.

"She told me that she never forgot you" Melinda said and with Dean staring at her with hope on his hazel eyes _Careful, careful I can't tell him about Mike_.

"She searched you" Melinda continued. Tears of happiness were rolling from Dean eyes.

"But if I go see her I would never be able to leave her" Dean said whit a serious tune.

"And that's a problem?" Melinda said surprised _You have a son who wants to know his father._

"I would stop hutting" Dean answered _That's the lamest excuse I ever said._

"Hello, she and her sisters do the same you two do" Melinda said _If Paige finds out that I couldn't make Dean go see her she will orb the crap out of me ._

"I can't believe you have silver bullets" Sam screamed.

"You can stay with them they came with the store" Melinda said quickly _I have to make Dean go see Paige._

The front door opens and Jim comes in, Melinda runs to him a kisses him passionately. _That could be me and Paige _Dean thought.

"Who are they?" Jim said while looking to the brothers.

"They have a ghost problem" Melinda answered while hugging Jim.

"I am Jim, Melinda's husband" Jim said while giving Dean a handshake.

"I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam" Dean said while pointing to his brother that was coming from the back of the store.

"Honey, they are searched by the police" Jim said while hugging his wife tighter.

**San Francisco**

Mike Winchester was in a corner of his room with a map of the states and the Book of Shadows next to him.

He stared at the book and said the spell "Lost in space and in time, spirits of the lost show my blood givers"

Two lights come from the map one was in San Francisco _That's mum_ his eyes run to the other light, his heart was beating quickly, Grandview.

"I found him" Mike screamed and grabbed the only picture he had of his dad _Soon they will be together again. _He runs downstairs.

"**Mum**" he calls Paige has he enters the kitchen, but he notices a note in the fridge.

_**Mike we had an "emergency" see you at dinner **_

_**Love, Mum**_

"Dam it" he says while he kicks the fridge.

**Grandview**

Jim took a paper from his pocket and gave it to Melinda. The paper had a photo of the brothers and said that they were search from enormous list of crimes. But there was one that called Melinda attention, it was murder.

"You have to be kidding" Melinda said while staring at the paper.

"This is every here in town" Jim said still holding Melinda.

"**They are innocent**" a scream that only Melinda could hear echoed by the store. Melinda searched Mary's spirit and found its reflex on a mirror. She was furious.

"**If you make them get arrested I will be your personal poltergeist"** Mary screamed again and made the mirror broke.

"They are innocent" Melinda said calmly to Jim.

"How do know that…" but Jim stopped talking when he noticed the broken mirror.

"The police must be searching us by now" Sam said.

"We have to make this quick" Melinda said to the brothers.

"But how?" Dean asked her.

"You have to call her" Melinda said.

"Mum" Sam said a little awkward but it worked Mary's spirit was now next to him.

"I am so sorry" Mary said crying.

"She says she is sorry" Melinda repeated Mary's phrase to them.

"For what?" Dean asks.

"Sam I know about your abilities" Mary said while cleaning her tears.

"Sam she knows about your abilities" Melinda said a little awkward.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked _Please don't tell me she is responsible for them._

"I can demonstrate" Mary said while focusing on the bottle of water that was on the counter.

"She says she can demonstrate" Melinda said a little confused_. _The bottle of water shacked and cracked but the water stayed with the bottle shape.

"How the hell did she do that" Dean said surprised.

"When I had your age I found out that I could control water" Mary said ashamed.

"When she had your age she found out that she could control water" Melinda repeated to the brothers _After being at the manor nothing surprises us._

"You have kidding mum" Dean said laughing _This is just a joke, a sick joke._

The water started moving to form a phrase in front of Dean.

**I am not joking honey**

"So what does this mean?" Sam asked _So it's genetic._

"I have no idea but if Sam also has powers, them it's just a matter of time until Dean gets his" Mary said.

"She says that is only a matter of time until Deans gets his" Melinda repeated.

"**So this means that we are a family of freaks!**" Dean shouted _I am what I hunt._

"I can see it, but I won't cross it until Dean understands that this is what we are" Mary said while looking amazed to the window.

"She refuses to cross the light, until Dean understands that this is what he is" Melinda repeated to Dean _And I thought that my mother had problems with her power._

"I am hunter, I hunt monster, and now you are telling me that I am one" Dean said while trying to stay calm.

"Dean calm down, I felt the same when I had my first vision" Sam said to his older brother.

"That's different, your visions help us" Dean said to his brother.

"Your power can do the same" Melinda told him.

"She is right" Sam told him.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"We have a freaking life; I don't think this thing will make it worse" Sam said while putting his arm over his brother shoulders.

"You are right, this in certain way is cool" Dean said smiling.

"I can go now, I love you two" Mary says while kissing her sons on their foreheads. They felt her lips touching their skin which made them cry. She walked to the window but disappeared before touching the glass.

"She went to the light" Melinda told them also crying.

"I think it's better to us leave Grandview now" Sam said.

"You are right. Call me if you need any help" Melinda said while hugging them.

"We will" they said before leave the store.

"Honey" Jim said after watching this scene silently.

"Yes" Melinda said while hugging him.

"When we have kids we have to tell them about you know what the sooner possible" Jim said before kissing her on the lips.

"I have to agree with you" Melinda said before returning the kiss.

**3 hours later **

The brothers here at a gas station. Sam was putting gas on the car and Dean was reading dad's journal.

"Ouch" Dean says when cuts his finger on the paper.

"Are you ok?" Sam asks.

"I think I am" Dean says he notices that page in which he got cut has full of blood but he had no cut on his hand. He laughs _This will be handy._

**The Manor, 3 hours later**

Mike was waiting at the attic waiting for his mum. Paige orbs in with her sisters.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mike asks furious.

"We had an emergency, honey" Paige says surprised by her son behavior.

"When you were out I did this" Mike gives the map to his mother. When she notices what that was she gasped. Phoebe touches the map and has a premonition.

"I know here he is" Phoebe says to Paige.

**Melinda's house**

Melinda was making dinner when Paige orbs in.

"Where is he?" Paige asks with tears rolling from her eyes.

"I am sorry Paige" Melinda says while Paige has searching him.

When Paige enters the living room she notices Dean's jacket on the coffee table. She grabs it and cries "Please don't tell me he already left"

"I am sorry Paige" Melinda says while hugging her.

**The end **

**I hope you all liked and challenge all my reviewers to give me their final opinion. Dean and Paige story it's not over. Please read my new fic "Tinta". Obrigado to you all.**


End file.
